The Two Pearls of the Caribbean
by LittleCC
Summary: Rating for saftey. JackOC WillOC It takes place about 10 years before Jack was in Port Royal. A group of girls set out on an adventure when their parents die. The girls quickly find out that a pirates life isn’t so easy after all. Plez don't get technical
1. Two Pirate Princesses

Chapter 1: The Two Pirate Princesses   
  
10 years before Jack Sparrow was in Port Royal, his dad sailed on a ship known as the White Pearl. The ship was special for it had been designed by a man that was in a way like Captain Nemo. For it was indeed a submarine.  
Powered by the sun it sailed on surface by day & glided like a shark underwater by night. It had a mast & a crows nest like an ordinary ship but when it came to the hour that they dove the mast, sails & all, sunk into the bows of the ship.  
The man who was known as Shaw Adams, or Lucky Shaw, found an uninhabited island. He & his crew went to explore further inland when they came upon an old abandoned castle. Shaw's wife, Morgan or Lady Luck, ran up to him & told him it was perfect for their growing family.  
"What are ye talkin' bout?" he asked confused. Right about that time his first mate & his wife came up to them.  
"Boy's," they started, "we 'ave somethin' ta tell ye. We're pregnant!" Their husbands just stared at them in shock.  
Morgan & Marcus were brother & sister, which meant he was going to be an uncle & a father all at the same time. Morgan & Sara had been life-long friends so that when they hit about 20 years old their fathers had Marcus & Sara marry each other which wasn't that bad considering they were madly in love with each other. Then Morgan & Shaw fell in love months later & her father had them married.  
Shaw was an orphan so he didn't know his last name & just adopted Morgan's. Their families were happy to see them happy & left them to their own devices. Low & behold they became pirates.  
They named the island Bahama Mama because of their wives being pregnant & it was one of their favorite mixed drinks.  
Nine months later Morgan & Sara are in labor with their children. Within the hour the screams of two new baby girls was heard through the night.  
"Call her Rachelle & take care of her Morgan, promise me that ye'll take care of my baby." Sara told her friend. For a vein had busted & she could feel herself dying slowly as she bled to death.  
"Aye I'll raise her as me own Sara, I swear it. She'll ne'er not know a mother's love in this world. I name my daughter Jessica in honor of yer mother, Sara, she'll bear her name proudly." And with those words Sara died proudly with a smile on her face. Two days later Rachelle's father, Marcus died from an infected wound.  
While all this was happening two crew members By the name of James Sparrow, or Black Jack Jimmy, & William Turner, or Bootstrap Bill, left the crew. They had pregnant wives & Jimmy wanted to go & sail on his own with his own ship. Bill being his best friend since childhood went with him. They built their own ship & called it the Black Pearl.  
As the girls grew you could tell that they were of pirate blood. At the age of two they could already lead even the drunkest person to their quarters on the White Pearl. At the age of ten they could sail it & had an all female crew of their own to command.  
When they were born they were crowned the Princesses of Bahama Mama. Their father had the finest crowns fashioned for them & each child, when old enough, could chose what outfit to wear & what it was to be made out of.  
When they were 16 years old they had command of the entire island while their parents left of one mission or another. They had a portrait painted, the two of them stood side by side while being painted. Two months later their parents died from gunshot wounds given to them by the royal navy while trying to get out of Port Royal.  
One day soon after Jessica & her friend AnaMaria, or just Ana to many, were hungry for adventure. "I wish I could be out there on the open sea. The freedom..." Jessica, or Jess, said longingly.  
"Then go! I'll be alrigh'" Rachelle, or Chell, told her.  
"Are ye sure?"  
"Aye, I can't very well fix this place with you moppin' aroun' 'ere no can I?" Chell told her, "Go sail on the blue Caribbean waters & come back in a year. Bring back some good stories & somethin' nice fer those of us who 're goin' ta stay bahind. Savvy?"  
"Savvy! Ana, go ready the crew." Jess.  
"Aye, Aye Cap'n!"  
"Thanks, Sis." Jess said.  
"No problem. Ye look like ye need some spice in yer life."  
"Prolly do." Jess said, "thing is will the people let me leave?"  
"The people will 'appen because yer the daughter of Shaw Adams. I'm the daughter of Marcus Adams." Chell explained.


	2. One Riot, One Ruler!

Chapter 2: One Riot, One Ruler!

A bout an hour after Jess left a friend by the name of Lorelei came up to her. "M'lady," she asked.  
"Yes, Lorelei?" Chell asked, raising her emerald green eyes rose to meet chocolate brown ones.  
"There is a riot down on the docks! The people are saying that she will not come back." Lorelei informed her. The docks...  
" She will be back within' the year. In the mean time we are gonna get this island & 'er people back in ta shape. Savvy?"   
"Aye!" was the sound that greeted her ears. The silver crown sitting atop her corn rolled hair is what gave them confidence in her. Back at the Castle...  
Chell stood at the stairwell looking at a portrait of her & her sister, though she was her cousin she still thought of her as sis. She wore a form-fitting leather, as she did right then, she had gotten a month before their sixteenth birthday.  
She & Jess stood back to back. Her long black braid slung over her shoulder with two long dreds hanging down by her face. Jesses hair was long & blonde & in the same fashion.  
Chell's dress was sleeveless & had a slit that went from her hip to her ankles. She wore gloves that went around her middle finger & up to about three inches below her shoulder, that were designed to help her handle her sword. Boots ran up her legs stopping about three inches below her crotch. She wore a belt studded with star cut diamonds, rubies, emeralds, & sapphires. A sword designed to fit her hands & tall height. If elves did exist you would think they were both one of them. She had long waist length coal black hair, that only jess had seen down. Her sun tanned skin showed gold against her silver leather. Her emerald green eyes blazed with a fire her father, Shaw, had placed there. She was tall & lean but the great body had it's down side, both girls had a set of double d's. Both parents, for both girls, had big-breasted women. She had a dagger & gun in her belt as well. She had on a white bandanna & matching tri-corner hat.  
Jess was wearing just the opposite. She had on boots that was the same style as Chell's just a different color. She had on solid black shorts & a halter top that tied in the front & tied at the base of her neck. She had a pair of pistols, a sword, & a dagger. Swords for both of the girls would split in to two pieces. The dagger split in to three pieces. Her hair was tied up exactly the same as Chell's. Her lips formed a pout as she focused on the harbor & the ships that were down at the docks. Her eyes were always searching. They were crystal blue, they blazed with a fire that said she thirsted for adventure.  
They had both loved to sail since they were small. But considering their blood line, it wouldn't surprise me unless they hated to sail. They were related to the great Sinbad himself.


	3. Salin' the Caribbean Blue

Chapter 3: Sailin' the Caribbean Blue  
  
At the helm a tall, lean, muscular form stood. His long black hair & kohl lined eyes searched the horizon for the next ship to plunder. That's when he saw her. The most beautiful ship in the Caribbean. He looked towards the stern of the ship & it read, in big gold letters, The White Pearl. He looked towards her helm & saw none other then Jess. As his eyes fell upon her he knew he had to have her, one night stand or not, he had to meet her; get her into his bed or hers. They were both heading towards Tortuga.  
"Cap'n, the Black Pearl at three o' clock!" Crissy shouted from the crows nest.  
"What should we do, Jess?" AnaMaria, or Ana to many, asked,  
"Fly the white flag, maybe they'll let us be without any trouble." Jess answered. 30 Minutes Later...  
"Permission to come aboard?" asked the captain of the Black Pearl when they pulled up along side.  
"Aye, ye may come aboard. Girls go wait fer me in the galley. I'll be alright." Jess said.  
"Aye Cap'n!" the crew shouted as a gang plank smacked the side of the ship.  
"'ho's in charge 'ere?" the other captain asked.  
"I be the cap'n. Who be ye?" Jess asked.  
"I be Captain Jack Sparrow. Who be ye?" Jack said.  
"I be Jessica L. Adams. Welcome aboard the White Pearl what can me & me crew do fer ye?" Jess said.  
"Ye can come with me ta Tortuga. We need some supplies & I be eager fer some company." Jack said.  
"Aye, I bet ye would be," Jess said thinking. She had taking a quick liking to this Captain Sparrow. "Tell ye what, we'll come with ye ta port, but yer gonna stay 'ere with me & me crew." Jess said.  
"Alright, but someone from yer crew should stay on me ship, 'tis only fair." Jack said trying to make a bargain.  
" Aye, AnaMaria!" Jess said playing fair for once in her life.  
"Aye, cap'n?" AnaMaria asked as she came up on deck.  
"Yer goin' ta stay on the Black Pearl & steer 'er in ta Tortuga. Savvy?" Jess said.  
"Aye cap'n." Ana said, "Should I stay in yer quarters, Captain..."  
"Sparrow. Jack Sparrow. Aye ye can stay in me quarters. Gibbs!" Jack called for his first mate.  
"Aye?" asked a chubby man she took as Gibbs.  
"Take AnaMaria 'ere," he said motioning to Ana, "aboard our ship. Show 'er around, she's in charge."  
"Aye Cap'n." Gibbs said. He and Ana disappeared below the deck of the B.(Black) Pearl. Soon the ships were separated & the sun was setting. Jess went to the helm & asked Natasha, or Tasha to her mates, if they were ready to dive.  
"Aye, Jess, we 'ave enough energy ta dive but the crew ain't down cleanin' off the deck from the storm." Tasha informed her.  
"Alright, Tasha, yer in charge. Once the crew has the deck cleaned up, dive. I'm goin' ta set Jack set up in one of the guest rooms."  
"Aye, Aye Cap'n." Tasha said.  
Jack watched her as the sun set behind her giving her body golden sheen. His mouth dropped as he thought he was staring at a goddess rather than a human being of flesh & blood. Her long blonde hair was up in a braided ponytail, the girls' trade mark two dreds hanging down in her face. Her crystal clear blue eyes searched the horizon.  
"Put the light up buoy out so they can follow us." Jess said, "Shelly is there any rooms open close ta me.  
"Aye." Shelly said, "the room across from ye is open."  
They were in one of the hallways below when Kathy, or Kat, came up & asked what she needed to do.  
"Yep, ye can go find Onisha, or Oni, as we call 'er by the way Jack, & tell 'er ta bring dinner fer two up ta me quarters & some extra blankets ta the guest room across from me." She led Jack to his room & showed him in. Next she walked over to her room & fumbled around in a small metal case. "Aha, found it!" She yelled triumphantly holding up an engraved sign that read: Jack. She walked over to his open door & slid out the previous sign that read: Empty Guest Room.  
"'ow did ye know I was gonna be on yer ship & what me name would be?" Jack asked.  
"We 'ave every name ye can think of from A ta Z. That way if someone was ta join me crew we can automatically put a name plate on the door so we can find 'em if we need 'em up top." Suddenly the ship gave a lurch.  
"What in bloody 'ell is goin on up there?"  
"Jack, 'ave ye ever 'eard of Captain Nemo?" Jess asked.  
"Aye, 'e's the guy tha's supposed ta 'ave tha weird ship tha goes underwater."  
"This be the Natalis' sister ship. She can go underwater as well. Tha's what's goin on right now. If ye don't believe me look out yer window." Jack looked over to his window & saw a dolphin swim by. He gasped nearly passing out as he thought the ship might stay underwater. "Don't worry about it, Jack, me crew is use ta divin & won't do anythin ta sink me ship." She assured him.  
Knock, Knock.  
"Cap'n 'ere's the blankets ye asked fer." Oni said walking in. her eye's got wide as she saw her half- brother standing not two feet from Jess. "JACK! Oh my god. 'ow did ye get 'ere?"  
"I jus' got 'ere. 'ow 'ave ye been?" Jack asked. They talked for about ten minutes. Jess heard the dinner bell ring in her room & sent Oni after food.

"Jack, way I see it, ye got two options." She held up two fingers to illustrate her point, "ye can either dine with me or ye can dine with me crew. I'll warn ye about me crew. There's about a hundred & ten women in there not countin Jesse, Lance, & Johnny."  
"I think I be eatin with ye. I don't think bein raped by a hundred & ten women would be very pleasant. If ye've ne'er heard a man say 'e's 'ad too much sex, ye've jus' 'eard it." Jack replied.  
"Jack, ye can't rape the willing." She stated matter-of-factly. Three hours later...  
"Jack, keep yer shirt on! I'll be back with more rum in a sec." Jess slurred.  
"But I don't waaaannnnnaaaaaa keep me shirt on!" Jack said taking off his shirt.  
"Well tha' case, I don't wa-" was all she got out as she turned around & spotted Jack's tanned & finely sculpted chest.  
"Like what ye see, luv?" Jack asked.  
"Sure do!" she said. In about two steps Jack crossed the room & crushed her mouth in a fiery kiss. He picks her up & pins her against the wall. She entangles her hands in his hair & wrapped her legs about his waist. "Jack..."  
"Aye..."  
"There's kiss somethin' moan ye outta kiss know bout me." She says. He's trailing kisses down her neck & collar bone. She leans her head back to give him better access to the cleavage revealed by her halter top.  
"Hmm.." he said as he trailed his hands down her sides.  
"I'm still a virgin." She finishes breathlessly.  
"Alrighty then. We'll go slow when the time comes."  
"Alright, just be easy with me." Jess said as Jack hit the inside of her leg. She let out a small moan.  
"Like tha' do ye?" Jack asked whispering huskily in her ear. That drove her over the edge as when he whispered he blew in her ear, major turn on for her.  
"God Jack! Ye got some skilled hands." He found the tie to the back of her top. Slowly he pulled the tie loose. He slid his hands down her stomach & found the clasp to her pants. Her top fell to the floor & Jack pushed her pants down with pleasure, trailing kisses as he went.  
Her hands trailed down his finely sculpted & tanned chest & stomach. Her hands found the clasp to his pants & she pulled them off & started to give him head. (an: if ye don't know what that is ye don't need ta be reading this story!)  
"God Jess! Ye must like lollypops!" Jack said when she finished. He pulls her down on the bed with him & she hits the button by her bed & the rum cabinet disappears into the floor. She hits another button & they hear a faint metallic click as the door locks.  
Jack flips them over & Jess finds herself against the silky white sheets. Jack begins trailing kisses down her finely toned & tanned stomach. He kisses each side of her before his very talented tongue starts to play games with her.  
When Jack was done there he moved to position right outside of her. He looked up into her eyes & she nods her head yes. With one swift thrust he was inside her, about half way in he came in contact with a fleshy wall. He pushed on gently so as not to hurt her that much. Suddenly she feels a wave of ecstasy mixed with pain filling her body. Their body's started to move in a slow rhythm & she calls out his name repeatedly. The louder she got the faster they moved. Soon he collapsed on top of her & rolled to the side. She groaned at the lose of heat upon her. Jack looked over to her & saw that she was slick with sweat. Soon they fell asleep in each others arms.

Authors Note: Thank You for your reviews if you did.


	4. Catalina

Chapter 4: Catalina   
  
A night of passion was all Jack needed to fall in love with Jessica, or so he thought. He proposed to her his second day on the ship. He gave her his ruby ring as an engagement ring. They set the wedding to be two weeks after they were outside of Tortuga.  
"Jess, don't ye think this is just a li'l to soon?" Kat asked as they came into port.  
"Maybe a li'l but I gotta feelin' tha' Jack & I have a connection. Kinda like, I don't know, we were made fer each other." Jess said. "Alright, ye all 'ave fun but be back 'ere in two days, savvy?"  
"Aye!" the crew shouted & soon they had dwindled off into no one but Jack & Jess.  
"I'm gonna go get supplies where ye gonna be?" Jess asked Jack.  
"I'm gonna wait fer me Pearl & when she comes in I'm gonna go ta a bar called Trick Pony, Fallen Angel is out fer repairs. Meet me there. Savvy?" Jack said.   
"Savvy." She stated & left to go to the market square & get supplies. Jack watched her leave & couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. He didn't love her in the way he had a day ago when he was drunk. He felt a deep connection with her, like she would lead him to his destiny.  
In about an hour the B. Pearl came in. he told his crew the deal & he departed for Trick Pony. He was planning to tell Jess that he didn't love her like he thought he did. He still wanted to be friends just not lovers.  
Ana stayed behind to clean up the captain's quarters so that Jack would have a nice clean room when he got back. Trick Pony   
"Jack Sparrow, what are ye doin 'ere?" said a near by prostitute.  
"Catalina, care ta 'ave a drink. I'll explain it all ta ye as we drink & be merry." Jack said  
"Sure I'll take a couple bottles."  
"Ajax, two bottles of yer strongest rum. Now Cat 'ow is yer brother doin' by the way..." Jack asked.  
An Hour Later...  
"Jack, lets get a room!?" Cat said.  
"Alright! Ajax, I need a room & two more bottles." Ajax handed him the key to room number ten & two more bottles of Captain Morgan's.  
About ten minutes later Jess came in looking for Jack. "Has anyone seen Captain Jack Sparrow?" she asked.  
"Aye, 'im & Catalina jus' went upstairs ta room number ten."  
"HE WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!" she screamed effectively shutting up everyone in the room. "Where is the room?"  
Ajax showed her where to go & she stormed up the stairs sword drawn. She kicked open the door to their room. "Jack, ye bastard, what do ye think yer doin? Ye propose ta me & then a couple of hours later yer getting laid!" Jess screamed at him, not realizing that the whole bar was quiet.  
"Tha's not fair Jack, ye said ye loved me!" Cat said pouting.  
"Catalina, ye bitch, stay the bloody 'ell away from me if ye value yer life!" Jess shouted the warning at her.  
"I'll do whatever I bloody well please!" she said lunging at her. Just before Jess can kill her Jack grabs her by her waist & took her out of the room. Knocking her sword out of her hand as she does.  
"She's not worth it Jess." Jack said, "If it'll 'elp matters any, she came any she came on to me. I was sittin' there mindin me own business when she came up & started talkin ta me. I asked 'er if she wanted a drink & 'ow 'er brother was doin. I didn't think we would go this far."   
"So ye went up stairs & tried ta sleep with 'er! Jack 'ow stupid do ye think I am? I'm leavin in two days. I don't wanna ever seen ye again, savvy? I'm goin 'ome where I belong with me sis." She said through tears.  
"Alright. Ye won't ne'er see me again if I can 'elp it." Jack said. 'Maybe it's 'er sis I'm supposed ta fall fer. Tha might be what the connection is...' he thought. To late to fix it now. He had blown his chance to get in with her sis, or so he thought. (an: ye'll 'ave ta read the sequel ta find out!)  
She left the bar with people staring after her. It was only after she got back to her quarters that she realized she still had his ruby ring. 'I'll not waste it in the waters of such a beautiful sea. I'll give it ta Chell. Maybe it'll brighten 'er world up a bit.' She thought.


	5. Bahama Mama or Bust

Chapter 5: Bahama Mama or Bust! 

Two days went by & Jack was true to his word she never say him again in the next five years. Rumor was he never left his cabin. Said he stayed in it & sulked.  
When the W.(White) Pearl was about a week out to sea when Jess realized something, she hadn't seen Ana the whole time. Her face showed horror when she realized she must still be in Tortuga.  
"Cap'n, 'ow far are we from the next port?" Shelly asked in the door way of Chell's room.  
"We ain't goin ta the next port. We've got enough supplies ta get 'ome so tha's where we be goin'." Jess said, "it could give Jack the time he needs ta catch up with us. If I see 'im now I could go ballistic on 'im & Chell ain't 'ere ta clam me down."  
"Cap'n," Kat said from Chell's door as well, "we 'ave enough energy ta dive fer three days."  
"All 'ands below deck!" Jess said on the intercom. She told Tasha she was in charge. She walked next door to her room & started to rearrange things in her room so she wouldn't think of Jack every time she was in there. She got new sheets & all the things that had removable cloth coverings were changed. She left his room as it was name plate & all.  
She was trying to move her desk when a small book fell out. It was bound in black leather & as she flipped through it she realized it was a diary. She closed it & looked at the cover & saw it had her name engraved upon it: Jessica L. Adams.  
A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts & she looked up to see Tasha's boyfriend Jesse standing in the doorway. "Want some help movin this stuff? Me & the boys ain't doin nuthin."  
"Sure." For about an hour she told them where everything went. When the left she went back to the diary atop her bed. She opened it & realized that it was her mother's hand writing.  
August 16th  
Dearest Jessica,  
If I am not there to see you read this, I know what happened. If you haven't figured out what this is, it's a diary. My mum gave me one when I was your age & now I give one to you. This tradition has been in my family for generations so that a grandchild who does not know his or her grand mother or grandfather may learn about the early stages of that persons life. The other diaries are in my safe that is in the closet of the quarters you are probably in right now. The key to it is the one that you wear around your neck every day, now it's probably to remind you of the good days, more so than less.  
My mum once told me & your uncle Mark to bleed on paper, not in our hearts. Mark wrote very little in his diary once he got married to Sara. I also wrote les after I married Shaw. I hope that you can bleed on paper & not in your heart as well. We all know what can happen when emotions get in the way, lets just say it ain't pretty.  
Now as far as some unanswered questions.  
1. What's in the room that you could not open, no matter how hard you tried?  
· That room is full of stuff that Mark & Sara left for Chell when they died. We were not to give it to her until she turned 18 or we died, we hoped it wouldn't be the later. Now we leave you with the key. In your quarters there is a nightstand that has a smaller drawer inside than it looks outside. This book would barley fit last I checked. In the very back to this drawer there is a loose piece of wood, press it down. A small hatch should open, inside should be the key.  
I think this be the only repeated question I remember. As I write this we run from the royal navy. We are on a wooden ship & sending the White Pearl home to safety before she gets hurt. This will go with her as she will depart when this is safely on board .  
If there is one thing I'd give my life for you to listen to, it's this: DO NOT LEAVE Chell ALONE ON THAT ISLAND!!! I think the navy might try to attack her. Two princesses fighting to defend their home are stronger than any navy alive.  
Luv,   
Mum & Dad

After reading this she slammed the book down, realizing that they had passed by a royal navy ship called the Dauntless which had been headed towards Bahama Mama. "DAMN IT!" Jess shouted, "I hope she is okay. I should've known."  
"Ye should've known what?" Kat asked from the door way.  
"Do ye remember the navy ship we passed by on the way to Tortuga?" Jess asked.  
"Aye, it was called the Dauntless," Kat said, "headin' east were they not?"  
"Aye Kat, they were headed straight fer Bahama Mama!" Jess said pointing to the island on the map in front of her just to illustrate her point.  
"Oh, No! I 'ope there are some survivors left if we can't get there in time!" Kat said worriedly.  
"I jus' 'ope sis is ok. I don't think I could take two losses at once." Jess said.  
"She will be, if she's anything like you, she would've found somewhere ta hide." Kat assured her.  
"Thanks Kat, yer Prolly right. By the way next time ye see the boys tell them I said thank ye fer the 'elp." Jess said not knowing that Jesse just walked in trying to find Kat as Lance had asked for her in the kitchen.  
"Anything fer ye Jess. We all know what 'appened back there. We were in the bar when it happened. Tha' may not 'ave 'appened ta me nor any other person on this ship but we can tell yer 'urtin'. So we want ta do all we can ta 'elp ease yer pain." Jesse said catching Jess by surprise.   
"Well thanks, yer such a sweetie. I think I'm gonna write in me journal fer a li'l while, savvy?" Jess said making Jesse blush, "call me when dinner is done."  
"Aye cap'n." her company said as they walked out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6: The Attack

Chapter 6: The Attack 

Chell was sitting at her desk trying to clean it up. A book fell out with a similar look to Jess'. She opened the cover & found a letter similar to Jess' as well. It had a silver cover with a gold name pate that read: Rachelle D. Adams. Suddenly she heard something that sounded vaguely like, "Cannon Fire!" she yelled as she ducked nearly getting hit by a cannon ball. She ran to her closet & grabbed all of her leather outfit & shoved them into bag, grabbed her sword & dagger & put them on the studded belt, last but not least she grabbed the rest of her effects.  
She was running down the stairs to join the fight when she felt someone grabbed her by the shoulder, pulled her into an old escape tunnel, & closed the doors, locking them air tight. "Ye can't 'elp yer sis or yer parents by goin' & getting' yerself killed now can ye?" Lorelei was shouting at her.  
"If ye won't let me fight, tell me where this tunnel leads." Chell said.  
"Comes out in the cave on the western side of the island. Near the oasis were ye & Jess use ta escape ta." Lorelei said.  
"Tha's a long way. We had better get goin." Chell said.  
"I brought our horses so it wouldn't take as long. We already 'ave survivors over there so we'd better 'urry." She replied. Outside they could hear the on going battle, people screaming for help & the blast of the cannons. Cannon balls repeatedly slammed into the castle walls, which made the move all the faster. Two Days Later…  
"We're too late!" Jess screamed when she saw the smoldering ruins of her home.  
"Should we go to the west side of the island & make berth in the cove?" Tasha asked from the helm.  
"Aye, the Dauntless may still be 'round 'ere." Jess said. They sailed around the island to a natural cove they called Safe House. It was were they made berth when the royal navy was close. The cave was guarded by about a mile of thick jungle growth.  
When they were about half way there they were met by none other than the Dauntless. "Pull up to our side & we'll validate that you are free to go on your way. We are looking for the girl of Morgan Adams, the Lady Pirate or Lady Luck as many called her. She wasn't so lucky when Commodore Norrington got a hold of her." Said a soldier of the royal navy.  
"Who be ye ta go orderin us 'round like tha?" Jess asked.  
"I'm Lieutenant Gillette. Who are you to go asking questions of the royal navy?" Gillette asked.  
"I be Captain Jessica Adams. This be me ship, the White Pearl. Thanks ta ye I've found out 'ho killed me parents. Ye've also jus' blew up me 'ome town, an offence punishable by DEATH!" Jess said.  
"Well then I'll have to… let's see what is the word Jack Sparrow used, Commander I do believe. Yes commander this ship." Gillette said pushing the final button at the use of Jack's name.  
"Over my dead body! Run out the guns girls." She said her eyes had gone electric blue with cold fury. In no time it was easy to see who was winning.  
"Abandon ship!" Gillette shouted to his men as the Dauntless was set to blow.  
"Looks like I just sunk yer battle ship. Do ye want a compass? There are other islands near by. I think ye can make it if ye swim slow enough." She said as the Dauntless sink to the bottom of Davie John's Locker.  
"Weigh anchor here. It'll keep them from the island. I wanna look for me sis in the western cave." Jess said.  
"Aye." Said the crew.  
"We wanna go too." Jesse said as he, Tasha, Shelly, & Johnny stepped forward.  
"Lets go then." She said. After about thirty minutes they found the cave & every one inside it.  
"Who are they?" Jesse asked as he looked at the other survivors.  
"They are Lorelei, Rachael, Tabby, Crissy, & Joe. This li'l fella 'ere is King Charles II." She said pointing to the monkey that sat upon her shoulder with his tail around her neck, "we just call 'im Charley."  
"Cool." Jesse said, "I'm Jesse, & this is Tasha, Shelly, & Johnny. Nice ta meet ya."  
Jess ran over & gave Chell a hug & in turn got smacked by Charlie. "Hey! What do ya think yer doin smakin' the cap'n?" she told him. The crew just laughed at her. Next they went to the ruins of the castle & salvaged what they could. The room that they couldn't get in still stood. They went inside & took out everything & put it on the ship.


	7. Chapter 7: My Immortal

Chapter 7: My Immortal

They set sail the next day. Spending most of the day underwater most of the crew took the chance to clean their quarters up a little bit, take baths, or just talk. Chell was putting everything in order that was messed up. After about an hour she finally got done, then she sat down at her cherry wood desk & began to write in her journal.  
She wrote for about five minutes when she got hungry & decided to go ask Jess if she wanted something from the kitchen while she was there. As she neared the bedroom door she heard something unusual, crying. "Jess, are ye okay?" she asked timidly.  
"No Chell. Me 'eart 'as been broken…" she said & started to relay her little tale of misery.  
"Well I'd say next time, if any , you see 'im punch 'im." Chell said trying to make her sis feel better. Suddenly a song popped into her head that would not be made for years to come. She opened her mouth & her rich voice was heard throughout the ship. Unbeknownst to her a maid began to record what she was saying so they would have it later.  
"I'm so tired of being here,   
suppressed by all my childish fears,  
and if you leave,  
I wish that you'd just leave," Chell sang, Jess looked up & knew she was talking about Jack leaving. Knowing that Chell was out of words she quickly made up more.  
"Your presence still lingers here,  
& it won't leave me alone,  
these wounds won't seem to heal,  
the pain is just to real," Jess left of there, out of words. Then Chell came up with some.  
"There's just too much that time cannot erase,  
when you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tear,  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
7 I've held your had through all of these years," she didn't have any more words, but Jess did. Jess also realized that she had been talking about when they were kids. They'd always helped each other through things like this.  
"But you still have all of me,  
you used to captivate me,  
by your resonating light,  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind," Chell picked it up there.  
"Your face haunts my once pleasant dreams,   
your voice, it chased away the sanity in me,  
these wounds won't seem to heal…" she said & Jess caught on singing with her.  
"The pain is just too real,  
there's just to much that time cannot erase,  
when you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
& I've held your hand through all of these years,   
but you still have all of me," they stopped & Jess started again.  
"I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,   
but though your still with me,  
I've been alone all along,   
when you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
& I've held your hand through all of these years,  
but you still have all of me,  
me, me…" they finished.  
Jess looked up at Chell & asked, "Why did you do that?"  
"it popped into me head. I originally came in 'ere, whoever, to ask if you wanted anythin' from the kitchen?"  
"Tha' sounds good. Lets go together." Jess said & they started for the kitchen, following the signs that read galley.  
"What should we 'ave fer dinner?" Chell asked.  
"'ow bout… fried chicken, mashed potatoes, rolls, gravy, green beans, & Blue raspberry tequila jello with whipped cream." Jess said smacking her lips.  
"Sounds good ta me, Tasha get cookin'. We're 'avin' chicken tonight!" Chell said with a big grin making Jess laugh which of course had been the idea to start with.  
"Gotta question while yer in 'ere cap'ns. Who's gonna be on lunch detail?" Tasha & Kat asked at the same time.  
"Crissy, being new on board could use a job & was our cook at home so she knows what we like." Jess said making up her mind lightning quick.  
"Aye, Onisha, go find 'er & bring 'er 'ere." Chell said.  
"Aye, cap'ns." Onisha said backing out of the room.


End file.
